catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Medicine
This is a list of common medicines and herbs that medicine cats use to treat the sick or wounded. Medicine Alder Bark :The bark may be used to treat tooth aches. Borage Leaves :Small plant with pink or blue flowers and hairy leaves. Chewed and eaten by nursing queens for producing better milk. Also treats fevers. Can be easily identified by its star shaped flowers. Broom :Long stemmed plants with yellow flowers. Helps treat broken bones and wounds when mixed in a poultice. Burdock Root :Tall stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves. When dug up and washed off, it is chewed into a pulp, and put on wounds inflicted by rats to keep them from becoming infected. Can also be used on infected rat bites to lessen and heal the pain. Catmint/Catnip :A small leafed and delicious-smelling plant which is rarely found in the wild. Mostly found in Twoleg gardens. Best remedy for the deadly greencough. Celandine :Bright yellow flower. This herb can be used to soothe the eyes. Chamomile :A daisy like flower. This herb strengthens the heart and calms the mind. Chervil :Sweet smelling plant, which has large fern-like leaves with small white flowers. When the leaves are chewed, the juice can be placed on wounds to prevent or heal infection, while the root can be chewed to cure bellyache. Chickweed :Small leafed with white flowers. Like catmint/catnip, it can be used to treat greencough. Cobwebs :Spun by a spider, thin and stringy. Very common in the forest, be careful not to bring the spider along with you. Put on a wound to soak up and stop (or slow) the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones. Coltsfoot :A flowering, dandelion-like plant with yellow or white flowers. The leaves are chewed into a pulp, and given to cats with difficulty breathing or a cough. It also can be used to treat kitten-cough, as well as cracked or sore pads. Comfrey :Large leaves and small, bell-shaped flowers, which range in color from pink, to white, and purple. Its fat, black-colored roots, when chewed into a poultice, can be used to repair broken bones or to soothe wounds. Daisy Leaf :Thick, dark green, oval shaped leaves. Chewed into a paste, it can help aching joints. Dandelions :Fluffy yellow flower, turns white later in its life. The white liquid inside the stem is used for bee stings. Its roots can also be chewed to act like poppy seeds. Dock :Large green leaves. Similar to sorrel, the leaves can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches. To apply, chew it into a pulp, and lick the juice onto the wound, and then spit the remains of the leaf out. Also good for sore pads and nettle stings. Dried Oak Leaf :Auburn crinkled leaf. Most readily available in autumn, the leaves are stored in a dry place, and can stop infection when applied. Feverfew :Small bush with flowers like a daisy. The leaves can be eaten to reduce body temperature, especially cats with fever or chills. Also can heal aches and headaches. Goldenrod :A tall, plant with bright, yellow flowers. When chewed into a poultice, it is good for healing wounds. Heather Flower :Tall, pink-purple flower. It can be mixed into poultices to make them sweeter and easier to swallow. Honey :A (tasteless to cats), golden-colored liquid that is made by bees. While difficult to obtain without being stung, it is great for soothing infections, sore throats, or cats who have breathed smoke. Also helps cats swallow other medicine. Horsetail :A tall, bristly-stemmed plant that grows in marshy areas. The leaves can be chewed into a poultice, and applied to infected wounds to help treat them. Juniper Berries :Juniper berries grow on a bush with dark green, spiky leaves. The berries are purple in color, and can soothe bellyaches, give strength, and help troubled breathing. Lavender :A small, purple, flowering plant that cures fever and chills. Mallow :Purple or white coloured flowers. The leaves are best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry. It soothes a cat's belly. Marigold :A low-growing flower that is bright orange or yellow in color. The petals or leaves can be chewed into a pulp and applied to wounds as a poultice to stop infection. It could be used to treat rat bites, but its sometimes not strong enough. Mouse Bile :Extracted from the mouse. The only remedy for ticks, mouse bile is foul smelling, and is stored in moss. When dabbed on a tick, the tick falls off. Smell can be masked by wild garlic, or by washing paws in running water. If accidentally swallowed, can leave a gross taste in mouth for days. Medicine cats always have to remember to wash their paws after using mouse bile. Nettle Seed :Small, round seed. Like yarrow, can be used if a cat has swallowed poison. Parsley :Light green, small leaves. Stops a queen from producing milk if her kits die or don't need milk any more. Poppy Seeds :Small black seeds that are shaken out of a dried poppy flower head. They can put a cat to sleep, or soothe shock and distress, but is not recommended to nursing queens. They are given by wetting the paw, pressing on them, causing them to stick to the paw, and then having the sick or injured cat lick them off. Another method is to place them on a leaf, and have the sick or injured cat lick them off from there. They also help soothe pain. Ragwort Leaves :Frilly, long, green leaves. Crushed and mixed into a poultice with juniper berries, it can help aching joints. Raspberry Leaves :Small and oval shaped. An herb used in kittings. It could be a painkiller, or to help stop bleeding during the kitting. Rush :This herb is used to bind broken bones. It has long narrow leaves and lavender colored head stalks. Stinging Nettle :The leaves, when applied to a wound, can bring down swelling. The spiny green seeds can be given to a cat who has been poisoned by crowfood, Twoleg waste, or other toxic objects. Snakeroot :White flowering plant. The best remedy for poison, especially for snake bites. Tansy :The tansy plant has round, yellow leaves, and a very sweet and strong smell, making it good at disguising a cat's scent. It is used for curing coughs, but must be eaten in small doses. Thyme :Long green stalks with leaves. This herb can be eaten to calm nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock. Traveling Herbs :Traveling Herbs consists of sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet. Chamomile strengthens hearts, and calms cats. The other herbs are unknown. Watermint :A green, leafy plant found in streams or damp earth. Usually chewed into a pulp and fed to cats with suffering from a bellyache. Wild Garlic :Long stemmed. When rolled in, it can help prevent infection. Especially good for rat bites. Due to its strong smell, it is good at hiding the scent of a certain Clan, and disguising cats on raids. Willow Bark :This bark serves as a painkiller. Yarrow :A flowering plant whose leaves can be made into a poultice, and applied to wounds to extract poison. Also will make a cat retch. v The ointment of yarrow can also be used to soften and help heal cracked paw pads. Poisons Deathberries/Yew berries :Bright red, round berries. Can kill a cat in moments if swallowed. Foxglove seeds :Foxglove seeds are known to be a dangerous medicine. While they can help the heart, they can easily cause paralysis and heart failure. Can be mistaken for poppy seeds.